Their Love for
by kamikam
Summary: It's been 5 years, Sakura has changed and many see. With the help of some of the strongest Ninja, she is now the strongest Kunoichi. Many have fallen for her, many kill for her, many die for her. Review for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN NARUTO...only wish

_Thoughts_

"Spoken"

***Actions***

* * *

She held her breath as the wind whipped around her, not sure where to run any more. She held her katana firmly in her left hand, gripping her sheath tighter. She knew he was coming, even though he masked his chakra strongly, thanks to her shishou's amazing training, she felt him come nearer. Something inside her told her to stay, but everything else screamed run. Not knowing if it was instinct or not, her legs worked mechanically and she disappeared in her well known speed that could match his. She still held her katana tightly behind her as she ran, her skills had advanced through many years learning with her friends.

_Come on Sakura!!!! _she screamed to herself.

Before she let her lightning speed devour her whole being, she felt his breath on her neck and a shove at her back sending her falling from the trees that had helped her blend into their shadows. Before she hit the forest ground, she twisted until she landed like a cat, her katana stabbed beside her into the soft grass, once again she was thankful for her shishou's training on grace and balance.

"Haruno." Icy words ripped through her nerves.

"Itachi, this game is getting old." She stated clearly, smirking at the almost invisible twitch he made.

Their little game of tag had started two years ago, when she was on a mission to spy on him and his partner, Kisame. Itachi had caught her and they had battled, after of course she enraged Kisame about his fishy scent. Itachi had found she was more skilled than her looks. Her soft appearance fooling anyone who tried to mess with the pink haired kunoichi. Each little battle had either been an equal win, or a chase. Sakura had grown tired of fighting him and decided to run. He was angry at the energy he put out trying to kill her, yet failed somehow in the end. He was also interested, which made him even more angry.

"I would love to stay and kick your sorry ass, but I'm already late from my mission, so if you'll excuse me…" She was about to turn and take off, but she was knocked up against a rough tree. Her eyes widened and she stilled herself. He had his hands around her throat.

" So I'm guessing your tired…of our game." She said breathlessly. His grip tightened and her hands started to drop from his which held her neck. Her eyes fell shut and breathing stopped. Itachi wondered why it was that easy.

_Have I already killed her?_

He stepped back and let her neck go, and his question was answered as she fell to the ground. His kill was faster than he thought but something didn't feel right. The interest in her didn't stop. He turned to leave, then stopped, deciding to burn her body before leaving the area, might as well make sure. When he turned back around she was gone. His eyes flickered everywhere, senses alert.

"Ha! You thought I was that easy to kill? A friend taught me a trick…" She whispered into his ear and ducked as he turned to strike. She pulled out her leg to kick him but missed.

"I can stop my heart, which stops everything else…which makes me seem dead."

She threw kunai's which he blocked with his own, then he jumped to her side to land a fatal blow to her ribs which she jumped up from and smacked him across the face. Laughing hard she jumped ten feet away from him.

"Sorry, didn't want to mess your pretty face up, but anyways, thanks for falling into my trap. She disappeared leaving sakura petals where she once was. The air around Itachi stilled and his senses fired up. The black commas in his blood red eyes swirled. The petals spread around him, the feathery touches tickling his exposed skin. They sped up until they were violently twirling around him, none touching only blinding his senses.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" he seethed, sending a fireball from his mouth to eliminate the petals, which didn't seize their speed and amount. Suddenly something stung his side. Everything stopped. His strength rapidly decreasing and chakra slowing. He blinked. A sword covered by a pink glow was connected through his side, he looked up the sword to the wielder to glare fiercely into sparkling green eyes. A beautiful smile graced her flawless face.

"Until next time." she whispered. He fell to his knees, grabbing his akatsuki cloak and shoved it aside after he felt her katana disappear along with the wretch herself. He looked down to see the damage. Blood soaked his black shirt, a hole in his shirt. How did she manage to catch him off guard, he was too distracted by her. What was wrong with him? Why?!

* * *

***Nock* *Nock***

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura opened the door and entered, she giggled at her shishou's drunken eyes and the drool the fell from her lips.

"you got a little something…" she motioned to her mouth, which Tsunade followed, wiping off the drool. She smiled drunkenly and waved for sakura to sit down.

"Thank Kami you weren't Shizune. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Reporting back from my mission."

"Oh, right, of course."

* * *

**_Preview for next chapter_**

"Did you kill him?!" "No, why would I do that?"

"I love you" "Um…"

"He was seen near the village, along with a few others…" "Run!"

"You have many Suitors." " Which is thanks to being the apprentice of Shishou."

"Ten-ten and who?!" "Lee…"


	2. Silent Lover, oh so sweet

Don't own Naruto.

Hope you like it3

* * *

After Sakura got home from her mission, she went straight to her bed, making sure to lock the doors behind her. She wanted a peaceful sleep tonight, and no one, not even her best friend who thinks its best to wake her at night and tell her stupid things she has no care for, will wake her tonight. So after her head hit the pillow, she was out.

"Sa-kur-a…" A voice whispered.

_**Sakura POV(dream)**_

_Something was touching the back of my neck, all I remembered was falling asleep in my bed. For some reason every time I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't, then a burning pain shot through my head._

"_He was supposed to me mine." Said an all too familiar voice._

_My eyes shot open and looked straight into red ones that seemed to steal my soul away._

"_Who?" I breathed._

"_My brother, I was supposed to take his life, not you! You are not strong enough, you are weak!" he seethed._

"_Sasuke-kun, I didn't kill him!" I screamed, now too scared of what he said. I didn't kill him. How did Sasuke know? I didn't sense anyone else around when me and Itachi had been fighting. Before I had the chance to think anymore about the hated brother, I felt a hand on my head and a kunai at my throat. His hands gripped strongly onto my long hair, he was pulling it so my neck bent out. A gasped harshly when I felt a small sting on my throat. _

"_Stop this! I know your mad but I didn't kill him! I am not weak either!" I screamed with all my might_

"_I would never betray you like you did to me and Naruto! We are a team even though you try to kill us, I think you may be the weak one!" And he pulled harder on my hair, pressing my neck more into the kunai. I struggled to keep from screaming again, Never again would he get to me! I bit my bottom lip roughly. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt something wet and rough at my throat, when I opened my eyes again, I saw a tongue wrapped around, licking the blood flowing from the cut. I mentally shuddered, grossed out I made a disgusted face, it looked like Orochimaru's tongue! Wait…wasn't he dead? My eyes slowly turned to look at Sasuke as best as I could, and then I coughed. Looking right back at me was a man that looked like Sasuke but also Orochimaru. This couldn't be happening!!! And even when I thought it couldn't get worse, Sasuke smiled at me._

"_Sakura-chan, your blood is so very sweet." he said in a sing-a-long voice. I shuddered, what the hell was going on?!?!?!?!_

_**End POV**_

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked all around her. The dream she had scared the living daylights out of her. It wasn't a nightmare but something more twisted and scary, something you'd least expect. Sweat was beading at her forehead and she shook herself, then pulled a loose strand of her long pink hair, making sure she was now awake. A chill blew over her and she shivered, looking up to glance at her window.

"I thought I closed you!" Sakura groaned.

She hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the window, slamming and locking it, making sure to close the blinds. She crossed her arms, hoping to keep the warmth in and walked towards the bathroom still half asleep. Even though it was so very close to summer, the nights seemed to drop below the normal temperature, making her hate when the sun went down.

Sakura splashed her face a few times with warm water, loving the way goose bumps rose to her skin because of the rapid change of temperature. Slowly raising herself to look into the mirror she felt a shiver rip through her as she looked into red orbs with comma's. Slowly looking down passed her shock stricken eyes to her neck, a gash tore across the fragile part, not enough to kill but injure, was bleeding down her neck and disappearing under her ninja uniform. Her mouth formed into an o and she screamed. Blinking she looked back into the mirror to see herself looking scared, no blood or eyes around her, just her standing in her own bathroom freaking out like a hallucinated little child. Shaking her head she went back into her room and looked at the closest thing to red, which of course scared the hell out of her, she red the clock.

"4...ugh! I wanna go back to bed!" She jumped back onto her loving bed, sinking into the plush covers. Her hair blew softly from the wind coming in from her window. Her eyes snapped back to the window to see it fully open. Narrowing her eyes she slowly and unnoticeable to the human eye put her hand an inch under her pillow to touch warmish metal. She then put her face into the pillow and moaned, acting as if she didn't see the open window, giving her the chance to sense all around her and grip the kunai tighter. She listened closely.

***creeeek***

Sakura threw her hand holding the kunai out from the pillow to the target without making any noticeable speed, but as soon as the weapon left her hand it hit the top of her door frame. She shot out of bed at the same time and flipped over to where she dropped her ninja weapons and stuff, grabbing her katana and readied herself in a stance. All this happened within seconds and she was left staring at the open door. After a few minutes of standing there she frowned and relaxed. Anger raising inside of her stomach and spread through her body. She then took off to check her house. Looking everywhere, checking the locks and making sure she didn't feel any chakra signatures or presences, she decided to drop it. If some one was to kill her, she'd already be in a battle or worst, dead. she walked back into her bedroom and shut her window. Looking back at the clock she growled deciding it was too late, or early for bed. She wasn't tired anyways, just angry and scared, which she decided was a horrible mixture.

Sakura decided to take a shower to relieve yesterdays hard and annoying work and the dream not yet mentioning the stupid idiot who liked to play with her window. Double checking her room for any creepers she quickly stripped down and grabbed her daily clothes, which were white short shorts, not too short, and a light pink tank top with a built in bra. She shut the bathroom door behind her and jump straight into the tub, turning the shower on. She squeaked when freezing water hit her, a little thankful because it woke her all the way up, she muttered stupid to herself. When the warm water hit in, she sighed thankfully. After washing her hair and conditioning she pulled the long strands into a bun. Scrubbing down her body lastly, she noticed how dirty soapy water left her body and went down the drain. She scrunched her face up and felt disgusted, wondering how dirty one could get after a week, then hitting herself mentally, ninjas had to roll around in the dirt, defiantly after battles.

* * *

Blue eyes glared stubbornly into bright green ones. Sakura shook her head, making the loose bun holding her long heavy hair up, shake from side to side, loosening it even more. She put her elbow on the wooded table and her shin on her palm, smiling sweetly at the blonde in front of her.

"What took you so long?"

"Aren't you being a little clingy, Ino-pig?"

"You were supposed to meet me here yesterday at nine! You said the mission wouldn't take you long and you'd be back at noon. Why were you late?" Something glinted from the blondes blue eyes. Sakura had a sick feeling.

"It was him again wasn't it? He keeps trying to kill you!"

"Don't state it like you know what happened!" Sakura seethed in a hushed tone. She narrowed her eyes meanly at her best friend.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it like that. No one can kill you Forehead. Anyways, so I was right, right?"

"He doesn't try to kill me, more like play kill me, you make it sound weird. And yes, no one can kill me, I proved that yesterday when he tried to-"

"Did you kill him?!"

"No, why would I do that?" Sakura smiled.

"Because he's an S-class criminal, part of the Akatsuki who are trying to take Naruto's soul." Ino whispered in matter-of-fact tone.

"You know I cant kill him…" Green eyes then downcasted to her side to stare at the café's window beside her. She eyed a chocolate muffin until she heard a gasp. Looking up lazily she saw Ino's shocked face.

"I can't kill him because of Sasuke. He would kill me if I took his revenge." Last nights dream flooded through her mind like a childhood memory.

"Oh, anyways…wanna get that muffin?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows and winked when Sakura caught her eyes. Both giggled and ran into the café, forgetting everything but their cravings, and or obsessions with chocolate.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know what I saw."

"So now every kunoichi in Konoha but me and you, are dating?" Sakura groaned loudly, not sure of what to think anymore. She didn't even know her best friend Ino had a boyfriend, it never popped up in their conversations, which seemed highly strange. Sakura didn't notice how the girl beside her looked away quickly with a blush on her face, about to say something but Sakura quickly asked.

"Who's Ino dating?"

"You don't know? I would have thought she'd tell you first." Sakura shook her head avoiding the girls chocolate eyes beside her. Ten-ten was thankful the subject turned around so she wouldn't have to reveal her secret.

"No. I don't know why though."

"She's dating a kid from Tea Country, his name is Idate, she met him about two months ago on a mission." Ten-ten informed.

Sakura's eyes went wide. She heard about him, a former member of Konoha.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Ten-ten shook her head, looking to her side at the grass. They were sitting in one of the training grounds after their training, and decided to catch up. Sakura had been busy in the passed months, and Ten-ten was always on missions. She was thankful now that they had some girl time, defiantly after being stuck with male ninja for days. Everything seemed peaceful, Sakura fell back into the grass behind her, half of her body shadowed by the large tree behind them. Ten-ten smiled pleasurably and stretched her legs out, then toes.

"Everything's happening so fast. It's like, where have I been all this time?" Sakura tucked both arms behind her head.

_Too busy for friends _Ten-ten answered in her mind. She was about to say something again but was interrupted when a shadow fell over her, blocking the sun. she looked up to meet ghostly white eye.

"Neji!"

And then Sakura Sakura's eyes snapped open. It had been a long time sense she'd seen the Hyuuga boy. She smiled widely and jumped to her feet, springing to life when he smirked at her, she ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, pulling him down for a bear hug. She had spent the whole last summer with Neji, he had trained her her in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and speed.

"I need to talk to you." He stated. Since their time together, Sakura had also taught him different views on life, making him a little more nicer to society and a little social to humanity.

Ten-ten raised to her feet and smiled. She got the hint and waked to Sakura, muttering 'see you later'.

Sakura finally let go of around his neck and stepped back, examining her long lost friend.

"Your still as handsome as ever, very clean and neat as always Neji!" sakura giggled and winked. Neji shrugged his shoulders,

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

"I love you." He stated clearly and boldly, making it sound strange, as if he was telling her she had a piece of food on her face, like he'd tell her when they ate together. She had never got to actually sit down and talk to him for months, last summer they were inseparable.

Sakura blinked once,

Twice,

And a third time.

"Uh…"

***Poof* **smoke spread around them, making Sakura's eyes burn.

"The Hokage wants to see you." the messenger stated, facing Sakura with his masked face. Sakura nodded sternly, getting into professional mode. The messenger disappeared then, leaving Sakura with the all to quiet man. Her eyes softened and she looked up into his white eyes. She smiled angelically at him, making the last words on his mind die. His breath was taken by her beauty. She went on her tippy toes and leaned foreward, landing a delicate kiss on his cheek. She then whispered in his ear.

"We'll get back to this." She then took off to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

" He was seen near the village, along with a few others, we are assuming his group." Tsunade stated angrily. Her eyes burned bright with anger, never had some stupid rouge ninja danced around their walls just to play games. She knew very well why he was here, he was trying to get to Naruto. If the hyperactive boy heard about his ex best friend outside their wall, dancing around like a fool, he'd already be out there. He was going to get Naruto to lure his brother straight to him. Tsunade had asked two of her Anbu guards to watch him, and thirty minutes later they reported back, saying he was just out there, not trying to come in, but not leaving.

"Ba-chan! What is this about teme being at the gates?!" Naruto screamed after running straight into the Hokage's office. Tsunade pounded her fist on the desk, about to yell but was distracted when she felt eyes burning on her. She saw that both Sakura and Naruto had frozen up, staring past her, and then two poofs were heard, her guards at her side.

"Seems like your tired of waiting." Stated the blonde busty woman. The guards blocking her view. She heard footsteps until she caught the eyes of the remaining Uchiha boy. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at her apprentice. Something didn't feel right, both the teammates had frozen up.

"Run!" Tsunade ordered her student.

"You have many suitors." The damn bastard stated to her apprentice.

"Which is thanks to being the apprentice of shishou." everyone was shocked to hear her soft voice, strong and bold as her strength. Sakura smirked and pulled on the pair of black gloves in her pocket. Tsunade had a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Sakura, run! Now! that's an order!" green eyes flashed at her and the Anbu jumped in time to catch Sasuke before he had the chance to chase the pink haired young woman. Naruto still stood in place, too shocked and dumb to shake himself out of it. He was angry at the way the teme looked at his Sakura-chan.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of Tsunade's desk, on the most uncomfortable chair. She was waiting patiently for her mother-like teacher to explain.

"He was taken underground to be held and questioned by the Anbu."

"Whats this have to do with me? I know I'm his team mate but-"

"You are going to stay in Sunagakure with the Kazekage. You are familiar with him am I right? I sent you on a mission to heal him and it took you longer than it should have, he has agreed to let you stay with him."

"What? Why? What is going on?

"Sasuke has revealed something that gives me a feeling, and also I won a poker tournament last night." Sakura's eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh my god, no."

"Yep, at first I thought it happened because I saw Ten-ten and Lee together, strange cause I saw them right after I left the Bingo Hall after winning, but then I realized-"

"Ten-ten and who?!"

"Lee…I thought I said that?" Tsunade raised a brow, wondering why her student was interrupting her. Then it popped back into her mind, why the hell where they about to talk about relations and crap when her student is in danger.

"Anyways, enough of that, I am sending Kakashi with you, to make the trip safe and easy, we didn't exactly catch the rest of Sasuke's group, they scattered as soon as he left." and just as she said his name, Kakashi poofed out of no where, orange perverted book in hand he raised the other hand as if saying hello.

"You are to stay there until we get more information out of the damn Uchiha, we will send a hawk. Leave as soon as possible, don't tell anyone where you are going." Sakura nodded numbly, everything in her mind went crazy, she couldn't think straight, things where happening way too fast and she couldn't keep up. She quickly left to pack, not caring if Kakashi left or not.

Before closing the Hokage's door, Kakashi looked back, a question in his one eye.

"I know, just watch her will you? don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not Naruto."

"Nice teaching skills, insulting your own students?" Tsunade barked back. Kakashi smiled and ran away before being his by a book.

Sorry if this didn't make too much sense, reviews are welcomed, the more reviews the more chapters!


End file.
